Little Bird
by MakeMeProud
Summary: When Bonnie Ashford was forced to become a nun due to being an incompatible Omega, she wanted to run away and leave the world. A certain shadow heard her plea and brought her to the one thing she never thought she would have-her Alpha. But was he everything she truly wanted? Omegaverse! Dub-con too so read at your own risk.
1. The Beginning

**Hello lovely readers! Thank you so much for clicking the page! I've always had a slight obsession with the Omegaverse so I figured I would give my favorite OUAT villain a turn at being an Alpha. ;)**

Leaves crunched underneath her feet as she ran through the forest, her hair tangling in the branches and her dress ripping from the rough terrain. She gasped for air harder when she heard the lost boys victory shouts from a short distance away.

"You better run faster, little bird!" one shouted clearly.

They couldn't be upon her already. She had hardly even made it past the lagoon! The large magic tree seemed many miles away as she looked through the tops of the trees toward her destination. Her freedom.

There were more yells from behind her. Her feet kicked harder against the ground and she swung her arms faster to propel herself forward. The ground was ruthless against the soft pads of her feet and the rough bark scraped the palms of her hands. They were gaining on her. Even worse, _he_ was gaining on her.

The Alpha. Pan.

Already she could feel the want in her body, the need pulling her backwards toward her captors. She pushed harder, but she knew her efforts were in vain. They were just toying with her now. They were enjoying themselves by chasing a cornered mouse. Tears started to form as the realization of her situation hit home. She was never going back to England. She was never going to finish high school. She was going to be stuck in Neverland for the rest of her days.

"Faster, my little Omega!" A shiver traveled the length of her spine at the sound of Pan's voice, so enticing and dangerous. Some primal part of her liked the sound of being called his, but the rational side screamed danger with a neon sign.

The mystical tree loomed overhead. A hysterical laugh bubbled in her chest as hope started to cloud her senses. Freedom was almost in reach. All she had to do was reach out her hand-

Fingers gripped at her shoulders and pushed. Time slowed as gravity carried her to the forest floor, along with all of her hopes and dreams. Her head thunked the ground first and she tried to bit back the sounds of pain. She shook it off and crawled toward the tree with reaching fingers.

"You were so close, love." His fake sympathetic voice leaked through her, fueling her efforts on. Her aching body fought against Pan's iron grip on her hips, but to no avail.

"No!" she screamed when Pan flipped her onto her back. She pushed against his firm chest with force, using everything she had left. He merely chuckled and gripped both her hands into one. The other brought a blade to the edge of her creamy throat and she stilled with frightened eyes.

"Just let me go," she whimpered with teary eyes.

"Sorry, love," he smirked. "No one leaves Neverland until I want them to."

"You can't have me!" She struggled, pulling at her restrained hands until Pan's blade dug into her skin. A light sob escaped as she felt the little fight she had left flee from her limbs.

"Not yet," Pan growled. "You're not ready for me yet. I'll leave you until you're begging for it." His eyes burned with malicious intent and lust.

No. He couldn't do this to her. She was an Omega! She was sacred!

His hand gently caressed the side of her face as he stared longingly into her eyes.

"My little Omega. I found you at last."

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Bonnie Ashworth glared at the grey weather outside of the classroom window. She hated the rain and the cold, dreariness of the grey sky that came with it. She ran a pencil through her bouncy red curls and sighed as the nun continued to preach about the importance of abstinence.

It was bad enough that she was sent to a catholic school by the Omega Safety Association, but attending the extra required classes were pure torture. Normal class was fine, but the classes specifically designed for the Omegas...unadulterated loathing was the only words suitable. They were barely tolerable, but they were "required of every Omega as it is her duty to learn how to stay safe and how to find a proper and respected Alpha."

They were a dying kind and it was their duty to continue to make more Omega's. That was it.

Bonnie doodled hearts into the corners of her notes as she heard the first drops of rain hit the glass. She couldn't contain her sneer and her eyes narrowed at the window threateningly.

"Ms. Ashworth, have you been paying attention?"

Bonnie turned toward the Mother Superior with a fake smile. "Yes, sister."

The old nun's face smiled back in a knowing way. "Oh good. Could you continue where Ms. Silverstein left off?" She pointed down toward the textbook in front of Bonnie, which was still unopened, and she shyly flipped toward the page with shifty eyes.

* * *

As I gathered my book into my backpack, Mother Superior asked me to stay after class. Some of the other Omegas glanced at me with smug looks and my cheeks heated. I hastily approached her desk and waited for her to get on with it as I shifted from foot to foot.

"How is your stay in the church going?" Her question was not unexpected. I knew it would come up eventually and I smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's going well. Everyone is very kind, except for the church bells at four in the morning."

She chuckled at my answer and nodded. "Yes I can see how that would be pesky, but you are alright with how everything is...going?"

I looked at her confused. "I'm not sure what you mean, sister." She looked at my confused face with shock.

"Oh goodness. You mean no one has told you?"

My blood froze at her question. "Told me what?" My voice came out harsher than I intended and her face seemed to turn somber.

"Well, child. There are some things that must be discussed with you. The Society has been looking for a match for you for...quite some time, but it seems you weren't compatible with any Alphas."

"In the area?" My voice was getting progressively higher and higher as she continued on.

"No dear. In the _continent_." My mind blanked as she continued to speak. I couldn't hear anything she was saying as I looked at her moving lips. I was an enigma. I was a pariah. An incompatible Omega.

Tears started rushing to my eyes as I understood what she was saying. "So I'm to become a nun?" I whispered.

"Yes, dear. It is a gift from God." Her hand covered mine on the desk soothingly. "Don't look so down about it."

"But I can't be a nun. I've already had sex."

She blanched and widened her eyes. "With an Alpha?"

My eyes sheepishly fell to the ground. "No. It was with a Beta."

The nun leaned back into her chair with a sigh. "Well, that we can work with."

"But I'm not even Catholic!" I continued with desperation. She chuckled and swatted a hand in the air. "So you shall convert," she said as if it was an every day thing.

"But...I'm an Omega," I whispered to no one. What good would an incompatible Omega serve? I suppose they could have sent me to a Heat House. My body convulsed at the idea of being a whore in constant heat for an Alpha, no bonding, no living. I would much rather be a nun, I thought.

"I'm sorry, dear. The paperwork has already been done," Mother Superior said with a sad voice. She could see how this news was tearing me apart, but there was nothing she could do for me now.

"Yes, sister," I said, the word now taking on a completely different meaning.


	2. Welcome Home

Neverland Chapter 2

The window started to fog as Bonnie sat next to it's cold surface, her eyes staring at nothing. Her arms pushed her knees tighter to her chest and the dull ache of her cried out eyes prevented her from slipping into the sweet oblivion of sleep. Her heat would be upon her within the week, and more tears slipped down her flushed cheeks as she realized again that no Alpha would ever be able to soothe it.

She was unwanted.

Olivia Broomstun had been matched up only this morning in classes. They had announced it in front of everyone and she had jumped for joy while everyone clapped for her. She wasn't allowed to see him because of their genetics. If she saw him now, she would burst into premature heat. It's not her fault; that just happens when you find the perfectly compatible Alpha. When she turned 18, she would be coupled off with her Alpha and they would live happily ever after.

A sob caught in her throat and she lowered her head onto her knees. The pain would have crippled her if she wasn't already sitting. There would be no happily ever after for her.

There was a knock on the door and she hastily wiped at her red-rimmed eyes. It was a nun saying she was about to miss the nightly prayers. Bonnie situated her hair covering and sniffled. "I'll be right down," she yelled to the door.

When she was sure the presence behind the door was gone, she resisted the urge to yell. As it was, she couldn't help but yank the stupid white covering off of her hair, pulling strands and pins out along with it, and throwing it across the room.

Despair clouded her mind and she kneeled before the window, begging to a God she didn't even believe in. "Please," she cried. "Please take me away from this world. I don't care how, just do it!" Tears flowed freely from her sore eyes. She opened them to peer into the sky with longing. "Take me to the sky and the stars."

One particular star was shining brighter than the others.

"End my suffering here in this world!"

Something flashed across the window with blurred speed. Bonnie gasped in fright and fell to the floor. Her heart was pounding and her breathing became labored. It had been too big to be a bird.

Red dots appeared along with the smokey outline of a body. Her breathing stopped completely as the red eyes stared at her through the glass. Suddenly the window slammed open and Bonnie let out a squeal, the wind blowing her skirt around her hips and her hair into her eyes.

The figure came closer and Bonnie whimpered slightly. It lowered it's hand in a gentle way, like a gentleman, and bowed slightly. A smile unknowingly lit her face as she realized the creature wasn't here to harm her. She grasped the offered hand and stood. The grip was surprisingly firm considering the figure's wispy form.

"Who are you?" she whispered, afraid that she would scare away the only excitement she had experienced in weeks.

His other hand motioned toward the sky and her eyes followed. Awe shone on her face and the shadow led them to the open window. "Where are we going?" she asked worriedly, glancing down at the ground. The shadow pointed up once more and pointed at the second star to the right.

"What?" She glanced at the shadow with fear. "How?"

As soon as the word left her mouth, they were in the air soaring toward the sky. Bonnie tried to scream but there was no more air left in her lungs. She glanced around wildly and tightened her hold even more on the flying shadow. Adrenaline and exhilaration flowed through her as the wind tangled her hair and a disbelieving laugh bubbled out.

She wasn't sure how long they had been flying, but time didn't seem to matter to her anymore. It could have been minutes, hours, days...she couldn't care less. She was free! Free from the horrors of living a lonely life as a nun, never truly mating and becoming one. She was free from having to watch the rest of the world go by while she stayed in place. She was free from spending the rest of her days with only women as her companions.

The clouds whizzed by and the air started to turn humid. A large sea of water appeared beneath them with an island out in the distance. The water seemed to dance as the waves reflected the moon's glow. The outline of a pirate ship was seen in the horizon and for the first time in Bonnie's life, she believed she was completely mad.

There was no way this was real. She couldn't be flying with a shadow, headed toward a large tropical-looking island. There were no pirate ships around and she was probably dreaming in her room. That sounded much more plausible.

Suddenly the shadow released her hand. Bonnie screamed as she fell into the sea. Cold water filled her lungs and stung her eyes as she struggled to get back to the surface. She gulped down as much air as she could and started to make her way to the sandy shore in front of her.

Her feet made contact with the sand and she fell down onto her knees, lungs burning and muscles cramping in her arms and legs. Her dress was so heavy that she could hardly even stand. She made a split decision and started to remove some of the soaking wet petticoats from under her over skirt. Immediately she

felt five times better and glanced around at the surrounding land.

"What is this place?" she whispered to herself.

I grabbed up the drenched silks of my dress and started to trudge through the sand toward the cover of the trees. My eyes roamed everywhere; the large green trees, the frothy waters, the giant moon illuminating my path. Even though I was soaking wet and my red curls were tangled around my face, I couldn't stop myself from feeling like I was in a fairytale.

A hysterical giggle drifted out of me and I threw my arms out to soak in the moonlight. This was what I had been missing in my mundane life. There was no adventure, no freedom from the rules, but here...I couldn't stop imagining the possibilities.

My mind suddenly remembered the shadow and I searched the skies. There wasn't even a trace of the shadow around, but I kept getting the feeling like I wasn't alone.

"Hello?" I shouted hesitantly.

There was no answer. I waited patiently, fully aware that something was watching me. "Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled confidently. Only my clenched hands gave away my nervousness and fear. I waited with baited breath as there was a rustle of leaves in the forest ahead.

An arrow shot out and catch the bottom of my skirt. I squealed and tried to back away, but the arrow was lodged too tightly into the sand. There was hooping and hollering from the shadows of the woods and I started to fear the worst. In my fear, I tugged harshly at the skirt and ripped it away from the offending object.

I heard shouts of anger and disappointment as I started sprinting along the edge of the beach. They thought of it as sport as they chased me on the outskirts of the woods. Another arrow shot out and gripped the edge of my dress. My momentum was too much and I fell to the ground in a heap. My fear was beginning to cloud out my eyes as tears tried to escape. There was a whizzing sound and another. I found I couldn't move from my position, but that didn't stop me from struggling against the arrows hold.

"Keep struggling!" one of them shouted and tears burned down my cheeks. They were enjoying this. They wanted to see my cry and thrash around like some caged animal. I turned my head to look out at them with a sneer. "A curse upon you all!" I shouted.

They only laughed in response. Another arrow hit the sand right in front of my nose and I stared at the long wooden stick in fright. A figure with a hood came out of the woods with a bow. My heart was thundering in my ears and I desperately wanted to flee, but I was bound to the ground. I thrashed against my holds in a last desperate attempt to escape.

A hush fell over the crowd as the man's boots crunched across the sand until they landed in front of my face.

"Damn your arrows," I spat at the man. He didn't laugh or chuckle like the others. Instead, he lowered his hood to reveal blonde hair and a nasty scar on his face.

"I'm here on orders of Pan. We're to take you back to camp."

My head reeled at this news. "And who on earth is Pan?"

"Our leader and your Alpha."

I was stunned. "But...that's not possible. I'm not compatible with any Alphas."

The boy smiled cruelly at that. "He isn't just any Alpha. He's been waiting a long time to meet you." He looked over my face and form with leering eyes. "I must say he won't be disappointed."

His words made me thrash harder. "What are you going to do to me?" I didn't want to sound vulnerable, to show weakness in front of this beast of a man.

"We're going to take you to your new home. And your new Alpha."


End file.
